clashofclansfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog Kommentare:RainA/Aktualisierung zum kommenden Update/@comment-84.191.29.109-20170629162059/@comment-27478238-20170707092610
von Einfach zocken.... Darian von SC hat (evtl. von mir ganz falsch verstanden, dann bitte ich um Berichtigung) ausgesagt das die unterschiedlichsten Ausbauarten für Ck zugelassen bleiben werden, da eben das den Anreiz und Spaßfaktor hebt im Ck. Ich hab das gelesen als er es gepostet hat, gibt es einen guten Übersetzer hier? 25 Jahre nach der letzten Englischstunde fällt es mir schwer, daher entschuldigt bitte falls ich Quatsch geschrieben habe. Hier mal das Original:'' 4. This again is another simple question that has a very complex answer. No matter what kind of matchmaking system you create, you will always have competitors who will try to min/max the system to ensure they maintain a competitive edge in winning. We want to promote create ideas for competition BUT we want to do it in the fairest way possible, in a manner where the only variable is the player component. The Builder Hall was a good way of mitigating this, by requiring players to build certain buildings in order to upgrade, by matching trophies, etc. We know what the problems are in complex matchmaking; especially in Clan Wars. But implementing a solution is far, far, far more complex. It is something that is hotly discussed nearly daily on the development team. We want players to be free in how they play the game. Limiting how players can build their base and army takes away a lot of the liberty that makes strategy wargaming fun. But at the same time, you want to make sure that there isn't one dominating meta strategy either. It's not an easy challenge to tackle. Part of the Builder Hall system implementation was to look at ways we could make the matchmaking system more engaging.'' Prinzipiel schreibt er das dies ein komplexes Thema ist und egal welches Matchmakingsystem man verwendet es wird welche geben die das System zu ihren Gunsten aushebeln wollen nur um zu gewinnen. Sie wollen zwar das die Spieler frei wählen können wie sie ihre Base ausbauen trotzdem aber das dann keine dominierende Strategy verwendet werden kann. Auch hier:'' I had a lengthy chat with our server engineer regarding the state of the matchmaking system and where there's room for improvement. The best way I can explain it is that the algorithm is constantly being iteratively changed and modified based on observed performance. Some additional tweaks went into the matchmaking system in the past couple updates (including this week's patch) that has shown a drop in poor Clan War matches, but they still happen. It's not a perfect system, but no matchmaking system is perfect. As long as the system is based on a set of rules and weights, there will always be those who will min/max the system to gain an advantage. My own clan has come across "engineered" ones but they've largely been one out of every 15 to 20 wars. It's more common than we'd like but it's not as common as believed. But we know there's room for improvement.'' Also prinzipiell wollen sie was dagegen tun, haben sie angeblich auch schon, zeigt aber kaum Wirkung und eigentlich wissen sie nicht wie sie es ändern sollen.